


Inferno

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fire, Gen, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin hybrid Wilbur, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Nobody helped them and they need to hide.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Series: Identical Grins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	Inferno

“Wilbur, Wilbur wake up. Wilbur, please, you need to wake up. There’s a fire.”

Wilbur peels his eyes open and coughs. Techno pulls him off of the bed and Wilbur doesn’t resist. He presses an old shirt into Wilbur’s hands. Wilbur follows his lead and covers his nose and mouth. They exit the room and drop to the floor. Thick black smoke hangs over them. Wilbur can barely breathe as he follows Techno through the familiar, now flaming, hallways.

A large inferno blocks the door. They veer left, there should be a window nearby. Wilbur unlatches and opens it. He tumbles out into the bush and drags Techno through. They stumble away from the house. Once they’re decently away they turn to look at the house. Flames lick the sky and nobody does anything. 

  
Techno drags Wilbur away from the house and through the streets.  _ Why didn’t they do anything?  _ Wilbur can’t focus on the question. They need to hide. No one can find them. Mum had always warned them to disappear if anything happened, and now she’s gone. The cool early November does nothing to chill the phantom sparks. They’ll have to figure where to go on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Underdeveloped backstory in the process of being developed pog. I have ideas that I need to get straight. They're traumatized children, your honor. Anyway, another out of context question for a story for a future arc that I'm working on. Wilbur's POV, Techno's POV, or both? If you want both, should they be different chapters or separate stories? Anyway, take care of yourself. Take your meds, eat, and hydrate. Sleep if it's late.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
